


长眠之地

by Kyokuya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokuya/pseuds/Kyokuya
Summary: 5.3击败艾里迪布斯之后的剧情，刀向注意
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	长眠之地

在他的掌心，躺着一枚破碎的光之水晶。  
  
他想，其实他是见过这枚水晶完好的样子的。那是远在原初世界，他们两人都还是敌人，在于里昂热的引导下掏出光之水晶的那一刻看到的。那曾经是一枚多么美丽的晶体。和他自己那沉静的，如同冰川中掘出的蓝色晶体不同，那枚水晶是通红的，如同炉火中燃烧的烈焰，如同血管中奔腾的鲜血，那闪耀的红色张扬地显示着主人的生命力，哪怕在那时那枚水晶的主人早就已经是个已死之人。  
  
只不过如此强烈而又充满生机的光辉，也终究走到了它熄灭的时候。原本光滑的晶体上已满是划痕，坑坑洼洼，哪怕是扔到矿石堆里都不会有人多看它一眼。但当他在水晶塔顶上见到这枚水晶的时候，强烈的冲动让他将这枚水晶收入怀中，仿佛在期待着什么不该发生的奇迹一般。  
  
可惜的是这个世界并没有什么奇迹。阿尔博特的肉身已经随着艾里迪布斯的消散而化为以太融入奔流，所留下的这枚水晶也只不过是个朽坏的壳子。他数次将那块水晶贴于自己的脸颊上，却丝毫无法感受到那个曾经寄宿在这块水晶上的灵魂一丝一毫的气息。  
  
于是他决定放手将这枚水晶安葬。他要寻找的是一块能够让拯救了第一世界的英雄，阿尔博特安眠的归宿之地。  
  
他离开悬挂公馆，踏上了旅途。  
  
他第一个造访的地方便是水晶都内的彷徨阶梯亭。在那日和艾里迪布斯的惊天战斗后，失去了水晶公的民众们依然如同往日一样生活着，彷徨阶梯亭也毫不例外。吉奥图一如既往地站在吧台边上举杯灌酒，缇纳和凯瑞格也在露台边的桌边观望着。当然芦·利柯和格兰逊是不在的，在珂露西亚岛有着自己任务的他们，在和他的合作结束后就没再怎么出现在这个城市的街道中。  
  
他们都并不是他此行寻找的目标。他的视线穿过重重庆祝中的人群，落在了那一位穿着围裙的白发菁灵族女性身上。  
  
“你来到这里，是有想要给我看的东西吗？”席尔瓦，不，现在应当称之为塞埃拉的女性问他。  
  
他贴在左胸口的手紧了紧。这样可以吗？将曾经属于阿尔博特的光之水晶交给这个世界最后留存下来的光之战士，让她将他的水晶代为保管，并请求她给他安眠吗？他碧蓝的双眼眨了眨，终于是偏过头去，将手从胸口放了下来。  
  
“抱歉，没什么事，打扰了。”他听到自己的声音这么说。  
  
在大战后离开水晶都却恍然让他觉得如同一场仓皇的逃亡，虽然他并不知道自己在逃离什么。是遗憾，记忆，还是被那些人托付的希望？他坐在阿马罗宽厚的脊背上，视线望向雷克兰德在他脚下不断展开的紫色画卷。  
  
水滩村。火焰早已浇灭，肆虐的罪喰早已散去，这是一个现如今只剩下破败的房屋和散落的灰烬，空无一人的村落。他从阿马罗的背上跳下来，落在了这个他无比熟悉的圆形庭院中。领主府前院，他确切地记得他在第一世界的旅途就是从这里开始的。击败了菲利亚，找回了夜空，在这里和那时仍隐藏着面容的水晶公许下承诺，成为暗之战士。  
  
在这里留下阿尔博特的光之水晶是正确的选择吗？他有些挣扎。他向着水晶公许下承诺的时候，阿尔博特的灵魂就在这里，远远地站在自己的身后。那时的他并没回头看向他的那另一半灵魂，却也能够感觉到从那个灵魂上传来的灼热的视线。也正是因为阿尔博特的注视他才用上了暗之战士这个称呼，踏上了拯救这个世界的旅途。  
  
既然是旅行开始的地方，那可不适合在这里让他安眠。他走到那已经有些倒塌的领主府前，轻轻拂去破碎的石板地面上散落的尘土，轻声微笑着说了什么，随后翻身再次落在了阿马罗的脊背上。  
  
他再次驻足的地方，是在幽寂的深海之下，那处鳍人潮池以西，那个被鳍人们称作无主遗迹的点灯之处。珊瑚状的精巧明灯在遗迹的中央散发着温暖的光芒，在漆黑的海底中如同引导旅人前进的灯塔。他远远地望着那盏在遗迹中闪亮的明灯，耳边响起了熟悉的声音。  
  
“那些水晶，该不会是我们的吧？”那时阿尔博特在他的身侧这么问道。是了，破碎的，失去光泽的那些原本属于光之战士们的水晶，他之前是在这个时候将它们给出去的，送给了那位在奇人工作室中因为失去灵感而无法完成委托的盖雷诺尔特。他转头看向自己的身侧，不知是否是错觉，他能模模糊糊地看到一个透明的影子，嘴一开一合地说着什么。他眨了眨眼睛，方才出现的身影又如同幻觉一般消失了开去。  
  
“没想到死了以后还能知道这么多事啊……”悠长的，充满遗憾的叹息，随着那个不因当存在的幻影一并消散。  
  
盖雷诺尔特并不是那处最佳归宿。他掏出那块被贴身放在左胸口的水晶，叹了一口气，继续向着深海前进。  
  
他在那处圆台上躺了下来。这是亚马乌罗提，那个由爱梅特赛尔克建造的幻影都市中他和那个无影最后决战的地方，也是阿尔博特把灵魂托付给他的地方。紫色的宽广圆台中央，有着一道深深的沟壑。他脱下自己那沉重的手甲，手掌贴在地面上，顺着那道裂痕轻轻地抚摸起来。  
  
这是在最后的决战中，阿尔博特的斧子穿透爱梅特赛尔克的身躯，扎在地上的痕迹。说是阿尔博特的斧子也并不准确，那其实是他用凝缩的光之力汇成的一击。只是在凝结成形时，他隐约感觉到了自己的手腕上的一股温暖的力量，就如同明明应当和自己化为一体的阿尔博特仍有着自己的形体一般，他能感觉到阿尔博特的胸口和他的脊背相贴，他们的两手交握，以太的流向在他的意志下改变了形状，化为了两人都最为熟悉的武器，勇悍斧。  
  
但这温暖的气息在他投出这把斧子后就消散了。那把由纯粹的以太凝成的斧子也在他的注视中化为了点点碎片，消散于亚马乌罗提清晨的空气中。如此想来，这里确实是他最后一次见到阿尔博特的地方。那么把他的光之水晶放在这里，便是足以让他安眠了吧。他将那枚光之水晶掏了出来，郑重地放在那个裂纹中央，最后看了一眼，便是缓步离开了此处。  
  
不对。有什么地方不对。  
  
他一脚踏进国会议事堂的一瞬间，熟悉的建筑，两侧的古代人身影，便是和不久之前的记忆重合在了一起。向着他举起的巨斧，被变成他旅途起点的那几位古代人，和如同木偶戏一般，调笑着他，羞辱着他过去的冒险的幻影。虽然那个玷污阿尔博特名誉的人已在最终决战中被击败，所化的执念也回归星海，但他只要一闭上眼就能想起这一切。如同烈焰灼烧他的心口，如同利刃劈开他的胸膛。他全身上下的重甲由于他的愤怒而轻微颤抖着，发出金戈敲击的声响。  
  
“阿尔博特的身体已经不在了。”那时候，在水晶塔外，他清清楚楚地听到于里昂热这么说。  
  
别开玩笑了。  
  
从来都不应该是这里，阿尔博特。  
  
他跌跌撞撞地向着那个平台跑去，亚马乌罗提末日的幻象在他身边掠过。他能听到被创造出来的古代人们的悲鸣，建筑物倒塌，火焰吞噬一切的残忍声响。但他又如同什么都没有听到，他眼中的目标又只有那一个，那枚他刚刚放在平台上，破碎的光之水晶。  
  
所幸怪物们压根就不会造访那个平台，他刚刚才放上去的那块水晶安静地躺在原处。他将那枚水晶再次放入自己的怀中，如释重负。胸腔中激烈跳动的心脏在那枚水晶靠近的时候也渐渐恢复了平稳，不知是否是他的错觉，他仿佛能够听到自己的胸腔里有着另一个心跳，合着他的节拍，坚定地跳动着。  
  
“阿尔博特？”他轻轻唤出声，却没能收到任何回应。  
  
离开亚马乌罗提后，他又去了拉凯提卡大森林。他去了蛇行枝，去了隆卡遗迹，去了法诺村。然而就如同那个山洞中被刮去的壁画一般，现在的这个世界根本就没能留下什么属于他们的痕迹，就算是存在，和他的联系也过于稀薄。他坐在那个山洞中，手中握着一枚橙色的小水晶，那份他从希斯拉德那里拿到的重要的礼物。  
  
“阿兹姆……引领连接众星，在这种场合，还真是派不上什么用场啊。”他苦笑了一声，将阿尔博特的那块光之水晶举过头顶，仰头透过那块水晶看向那张被刮去的壁画，“你和世界最后的一处联系，是啊确实，只有他了吧。”  
  
“赛特。”他站在那巨大的阿马罗前，轻声呼唤道。  
  
那枚暗淡的光之水晶静静地躺在赛特整洁的干草堆中。赛特真的还能认出来这就是阿尔博特所拥有的那枚光之水晶吗？在将这枚水晶放在干草垛上的时候，他有些迟疑地这么想着，下一秒赛特的眼神便是直接戳破了他的疑虑。他之前并不觉得从阿马罗的眼中能够读出那么多的情感，只是这一回，他感觉自己确确实实地看到了赛特的双眼，和一直以来隐藏在那双黑漆漆的双眸下汹涌的情感。  
  
在对上赛特的双眼的一瞬，他感受到了是一个温暖而又熟悉的怀抱。如同那时的对拳，在悬挂公馆中急切而又充满意外的拥抱，那个人身上的气息熟悉得让他瞳孔轻颤。  
  
“光，就一会会儿就好，能让我和赛特说两句话吗？”  
  
声音直从他的心中传来。  
  
阿尔博特的声音。  
  
“当然了。”他轻声回答，仰头看向盯着自己的赛特，露出了一个微笑，“赛特，稍微闭上你的眼睛吧。”  
  
将躯壳让出，意识沉入自己的深渊的一瞬，他恍然间想起这并不是阿尔博特在那日之后第一次和自己对话。和艾里迪布斯决战的时候，在诺弗兰特四处游荡给他寻找安息之地的时候，不止一次，他这么和自己对话着。确实和以前相比，阿尔博特的话语变少了，也不再像以前那样有着自己的形体能够出现在他的面前。但现在他能感觉到了，阿尔博特一直和自己在一起，他们的灵魂扭成了一股绳，相同的心跳在同一个胸腔里热烈地跳动着。  
  
我在这里。我现在就在这里。他几乎能够听到阿尔博特这么对着自己喊着。  
  
即便再也触碰不到。即便再也见不到彼此的面容。  
  
“看来现在说晚安还太早了。”意识回归自己身体的一瞬，他听到赛特这么说。他的指尖还残留着方才阿尔博特触碰赛特的羽毛留下的柔软触感，而阿尔博特的所听所见所闻，此时都清晰地在他的脑中展开，如同一个毫无保留的拥抱。  
  
“啊啊，确实如此。”他的手握了握，清晰地能够感觉到另一个人的手正覆在自己的手之上，与自己十指相扣，“对于英雄来说，可远远没到长眠的时候。在那日到来之前，他还有许许多多的冒险要完成。”  
  
“他没能去的世界，没能遇到的人们，没能编织的故事。这次就由我来跟他一起完成。”他深吸了一口气，坚定地看向赛特那漆黑的双眼，“这不仅仅是我的愿望，这也是他的。”  
  
在跨越了世界的屏障，回到原初世界，回到他所熟识的人身旁之后，到底又会有着怎样的冒险在等待着他？他并不知晓。他坐在摩杜纳的露台上，仰望着远处那和第一世界相同而又不同的水晶塔，将手覆上胸口。胸腔之下，他的心脏正稳定地跳动着，和一个微弱的影子保持着同样的节奏。  
  
“英雄不只有一个。事到如今，我想我才终于明白了这句话的意义。”他听到阿尔博特这么说着，脸上露出了久违的微笑。  
  
远在第一世界，在草垛中的光之水晶发出了微弱的光芒。


End file.
